Love and Alcohol
by thewritestuff247
Summary: Came to me after watching JJ's wedding, cute Reid OFC one-shot, could also be considered a sequal to my other Criminal Minds fanfic, The Other Rossi, but definitely can stand alone. I do not own Criminal Minds, I wish!


Love and Alcohol

He placed his jacket over her shoulders as they emerged from the subway.

"Thanks." She smiled as they linked arms.

"I had a really good time tonight." She commented

"Me too, JJ looked beautiful." he replied

"She did, you know, I saw your face when Morgan made that comment."

"You mean when he was asked how come he didn't have a date tonight and he said he's a, and I quote 'lonely bachelor like Reid'."

"Yeah, I know you really wanted to say something."

"Of course I did, I wanted to tell him, all of them, that I'm not lonely, I haven't been for ages, not since I met you three years, five months, two weeks and six days ago, I wanted to tell them that I have an amazing girlfriend, who I love and I've never been happier." he said as he pulled her into a hug

"Oh, Spence that's so sweet." she said blown away by his little speech

"I love you." He declared

"I love you too." she replied and kissed him

"You know we never got to dance together tonight." he said as he took her right hand in his and keeping his left hand around her waist, began to sway.

"Who are you and what have you done with my boyfriend?" She asked smiling surprised by the impromptu dancing.

"Love does funny things to a guy." he replied

"Love?" she queried raising her eyebrows

"Love...and alcohol."

"Mmmm Hmm."

Unbeknownst to them, a black Mercedes had come to a stop on the other side of the street and the five passengers, two of whom had rolled down their windows, were eagerly watching the pair across the street.

Rossi had offered to drive his less than sober friend's home; he had decided to go past Reid's apartment to drop off his wallet which had fallen out of his jacket. As he turned into the street before Reid's place he saw Reid and a woman walking together. As he drove closer he could not only see who she was but could, with the window down, hear their conversation as well. Hotch, in the front passenger seat had alerted Morgan, Garcia and Emily, who were sitting in the back, to the scene outside and soon all were watching the pair dancing on the sidewalk.

"Did you see Morgan's face when you first came out?" asked Reid

"Yes, he seemed to approve of my outfit." she recalled smiling

"Approved? He practically drooled, then Rossi gave him a death stare." he laughed

"My uncle can be pretty protective."

"Do you know how badly I wanted to walk up and kiss you, right there and then, in front of everyone, see what Morgan's face did then."

"Why do you always feel the need to compete with Morgan?" she asked

"I don't, there's no point, I'd never win. It's just he so suave and charming and good with people, especially woman and I just..."

"Envy that?" she offered

"Ok, yeah, I envy that, but now for the first time, I have something he wants, the woman he was practically drooling over is mine, I get the girl for once and no one even knows."

"The feminist in me doesn't like the phrasing but the romantic in me is very touched." She smiled, put her hand to his cheek and kissed him. When her hand touched his cheek he felt how cold she was.

"Ash, you're still cold." By this time they had stopped dancing, she cuddled into him and he wrapped his arms around her.

"Yeah, this dress looks good but warm it's not. As much as I enjoyed this dancing, and I did, I can think of another activity we can do together that will really get me warm." she said with a suggestive smile

"Home?" he asked, she nodded

"Shall we?" he asked as he put his arm out for her

"Let's" she replied as they began to head for home.

As Rossi watched the pair disappear around the corner he was annoyed that Reid had ignored something he felt he made very clear when he first introduced his niece to the team. Though he was angry, he felt a smile tugging at his lips, he couldn't help it, seeing the niece, that's like a daughter to him, so happy and in love made it hard not to smile. Besides, Reid was smiling, happy and in love and he couldn't be mad about that.


End file.
